User talk:Johntocaelpiano
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Memories of Ice/Prologue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be sure to drop you a line! I like the Wheel of TIme as well! Wheeeeeee!! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 14:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC)johntocaelpiano MoI summaries and Hedge Thanks for doing the summaries for MoI, Johntocaelpiano :) I Love your depiction of Hedge - would you mind if I uploaded it to Hedge's page and added the image to the fan art category? Also on the point of the drawing... are you a member of the Malazan Empire forum? If so, or if you might be interested in joining, I have started the 2015 Advent calendar project there... http://forum.malazanempire.com/topic/28471-advent-calendar-2015/ Would you be interested in taking part? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Talk/editing etc... Yeah, I was confused as well when I first got into this. But seems that responding on the other person's page is the way it works best. Guess we wouldn't get alerted to the response otherwise. Thanks for your permission to spread Hedge about - see what I did there :) - will add the image in a moment. Spurred on by your efforts I am doing one of the short summaries for one of the GotM parts at the moment. Take a look at the Gardens of the Moon main page when you get a chance. The idea is to get the rest of the book pages to look vaguely like that eventually. So, short summaries on the main page, by 'book' rather than chapter and the more in-depth on the individual pages as you are currently doing. One thing you'll soon find, there is soooooo much that still needs doing - hence your contribution is much appreciated. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) MoI main page Hi John, I have taken out the surplus sections from the main MoI page and added a brief prologue summary. Is there any chance that you could do a brief overview summary of book 1 and add under the relevant section when you get to the end of it? I thought that if I asked you now you'd be able to start taking notes ;-) Really like your summaries. Thanks again! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) MoI and Home page Thanks, John, that's brilliant. The main page summary should be as brief as you can make it. If you have a moment, take a look at the wiki home page. I have been fiddling around with adding a slideshow of the maps. How does it look on your screen? I haven't figured out yet how to get the images to link back to their main page or how to enlarge them on the spot but I'll keep trying, lol. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ref: homepage Thanks for the feedback, John. It's probably just a dot somewhere in the wrong place. At least most of it works. Quite pleased with the additions myself *big grin* Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) MoI chapter 4 I made a few minor changes John where things seemed to me a little unclear as I was reading your latest chapter. Only a few though. I don't know how you do it, you definitely have a knack for doing these summaries. If you did the entire series, the whole world would be able to make sense of the MBotF. Look forward to the next one :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Lay-out questions I was going to say yes, then saw your second message, lol. We are basically trying to comply with the Malazan Wiki:Layout Guide. The GotM pages are the best examples to base the other book pages on. Points 7.5 and 7.6 of the guide are the ones you'll want to take a look at. Hope this helps. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the info box to the chapters you have done so far, but only did headlines for the first one. ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) The WAM score Thought this might interest you if you don't already know about it: http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=malazan Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 7 No thanks to me - you are the one who is doing all the hard work. Love reading your summaries! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:07, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 12 Arghhh... Toc... First time I read MoI, I cried buckets over the chapters with him in the clutches of the Matron. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:23, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :When Paran gets a second chance at living, the gate keeper and Oponn agree that as part of the bargain someone close to him will die instead. Specifically a premature, meaningless death (GotM Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.138). I don't know if this has been discussed, but I have always thought it must be Tattersail or Toc. Of the two, I feel Toc is the more likely candidate. What do you think? :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:30, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Tattersail's death lead to something though. She became the summoner and went on to wield influence and do things. Toc's death's on the other hand were both so avoidable in many ways. I think I might start a discussion about this on the forum. Had a quick look but could not find any old thread dealing with this. ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:38, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I have started a thread - also included Felisin in the list of potential victims. If ever there was a meaningless death - or should I say avoidable one... :::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Book 2 I made a couple of small changes to the summary for chapter 13 which were a little unclear to me (check them over and let me know if you think they are ok). Then I read the summary for book 2. WOW! On behalf of everyone who will be using it in the future, thank you :) If I could make a wish, you'd be doing the chapters and main page summaries for every single book, including re-writing where there is already something there!! Thanks again :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I am keeping my fingers crossed that you'll be able to carry on. One of my little day-dreams is that SE and ICE might be popping in here occasionally to refresh their memory on who did what when etc. I guess if they do, they'll probably never tell, still, maybe, just maybe, we are doing our little bit to help the next books along :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:31, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Ref image I have uploaded it to: The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach and linked back to your DA page. Hope you like it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:40, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 14 I have just been just telling my other half how totally amazing your summaries are, John. Thank you very much for your efforts! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, when I think of what's still to come... you'll need an extra Mars bar or two, to get through, I reckon (quite apart from the tissues). :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 15 Love reading the summaries. From this one - Kruppe left standing after being attacked with the hammer always gets me. I just imagine his face - probably totally straight, looking at Brood with just one raised eyebrow expressing something like 'you said something?' and the faces of everyone else going 'what the...'. Great scene! Don't know if you sometimes look at the 'Recent Changes' tab, John? Between you, Aimzz and myself, we must have added more material and made more edits today than in the last week put together, lol. At this rate we might just be finished by Christmas, lol. Thanks as ever for a great job Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:43, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe because Kruppe is pulling strings and people feel manipulated, including us, the readers. Nobody likes to be manipulated, even if it is for all the right reasons so in a way, Brood reacted on behalf of all of us, lol. He was the only one who dared call Kruppe's bluff... only then it wasn't. That's the thing about a smart a.. - everyone hates one as the saying goes but that doesn't make their message any less valid. Our dislike is probably also rooted in the descriptions of his persona, the regular 'covered in grease or crumbs', his habit of rambling on (I sympathize), eyes depicted as watery, bulging and frog-like... well, nothing there designed to make him attractive to anyone. But... he never seems to use his (hidden) power for his personal gains. He actually dishes out a lot of kindness and when it matters, is extremely thoughtful (see bracelets for Mybe). When all is said and done, I think he would be a good friend to have around! :Cadsuane... well... best not start or I'll never get any editing done, lol! :Look forward to the next chapter. Enjoy the re-read! :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the link! Yes, main WoT problem, no one talks to each other, but then, if they had, it would have all been over in two books. So just as well, they didn't! Agree on E&G. He is the one character who never really got going. His story lines are all a bit forced and we don't get much of a personality from his thoughts. He started off ok, but just didn't go anywhere. No need to ask me about Egwene, obviously :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 16 That chapter is horrible! Not your summary, perfect as I have come to expect... but the content... Some of those scenes are just too gruesome to contemplate. When re-reading the book, I tend to skip the worst bits, but guess you didn't have that luxury doing the summaries. Well done for getting through it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) :Yeah, poor Toc. The fact that he was so likeable just made it all worse. I really don't envy you doing those summaries, although, one day, if I keep up with the step by step editing, I will have to immerse myself into the same misery. Until then, I'll make do with reading your summaries if I need info from those chapters! :On a different, more uplifting note, our Malazan Wiki:Adopt a chapter page is starting to look a lot better :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 17/18 LOL... love your comments, John...wheee! Didn't get a chance yesterday so only read Chapter 17 this morning. It all makes sense now! Wish I had had your summaries when I was reading the books the first time round :) You do realize that you are setting the bar pretty high for all the other chapter summaries in the series?! Congrats on being nearly finished with book three! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:30, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Dujek's Command Tent Check out Dujek's Command Tent :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 18 So it wasn't just me thinking the summaries seem to be getting longer, lol ;) I was hoping that the image would come as a nice little surprise for you, John. Great to have a small moment like that captured in paint rather than just the big highlights, isn't it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:46, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Have made a few small changes but great write-up as always, John. One hell of a long chapter! :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:08, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Korlat Thanks for uploading, John :) Have inserted the image on her page and categorized it as well. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Images Take a break from summarizing and have a look at your gallery, John. http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Johntocaelpiano Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Summary of summaries Thanks John for the new book summary on the MoI main page. I enjoyed the read and only made a few very minor changes. I think you've got it all covered! Now the end is almost in sight... (I feel like I am cheering on a marathon runner!) :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Here the kids holidays have only just begun. Will you be listening to the rest of the series on audio as well or going over to paper/electronic form? :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::On the whole, I am not that keen on audio books but I did have the entire Outlander series by Diana Gabaldon down-loaded, read by Davina Porter, and used to listen to that as I was working at my desk. Unfortunately, that computer crashed and I have not yet re-installed my i-tunes. Trouble is when you really get to like a narrator, it spoils you for others. I can't imagine listening to something like Wot or MBotF on audio though. I would never be able to keep track of everyone!Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:00, July 29, 2015 (UTC) New job Was about to post a message to see how things are with you... thought you might have started work. Somehow missed the bit about it being a new job. Hope it's working out ok!Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Only twenty-six???!!! I think one of the classes I attended as a kid had forty-one pupils! Teachers must be having an easy time of it these days... ;-) Glad you'll be finishing MoI - don't worry if it takes a while, just do it whenever it fits in. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Liked both summaries, MoI as well as the one about teaching :) I know exactly what you mean about 'all it takes is two'... I was in a class like that and even though I was just a kid, I felt very sorry for the teachers, one in particular, who just didn't stand a chance.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:39, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 22 I personally don't know if we know who put Fanderay inside Baaljagg - although I feel I ought to. Maybe a question to raise on the forum. Thanks for another great chapter :) Given that MoI seems to be by far the most popular book in the series, I think your efforts will be appreciated by a lot of fans in years to come.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:21, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 23 yeah... Hetan... I think her storyline was pretty uncomfortable all the way through. In this chapter SE turns the standard trope of male forcing female on its head , I guess. I'll have a read of the latest chapter in a day or so as I am likely to have very limited or no internet access at all tomorrow and it is past bedtime now! Thanks for your hard work, John :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 23 Thanks John :) Do you know that your chapter 23 page is now amongst the longest pages on this Wiki????!!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:33, September 14, 2015 (UTC) 24 lol... love your little rants in the Summary box! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:05, September 16, 2015 (UTC) More 24 Hi John, I cracked up reading your latest edit summary for Chapter 24 & had to check it out. I can't believe how much I didn't see (or don't remember seeing) after reading 2x in the last few months! Will be going back over that part again today. I have a take-it-or-leave-it suggestion re. the sentence with "Paran is surrounded by a shadow-woven Hound." (I like shadow-woven). At first blush, I was a little thrown by "surrounded", which to me suggested being surrounded by hounds. It might work better with some other word along the lines of enveloped or cloaked or sheathed... dunno. Just a thought. Looking forward to more! (**Dusts off MoI, which hasn't even had time to get dusty**) aimzzz (talk) 14:09, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Might help later in 24 I don't know if you ever notice the Talk:Memories of Ice/Chapter 24 page, so I thought I'd mention that I posted a timeline or 'order of events' for the death of WJ. I made the list because I was editing Tayschrenn page & somebody had written that Artanthos/Tay "tried to stop Kallor's attempt on Silverfox's life but was thwarted, which resulted in the death of Whiskeyjack when the latter stepped in." When correcting it, I ended up listing the order of events to be sure I got it straight. Hated to just throw it away (electronically speaking), so I posted it there in case it's of any use. aimzzz (talk) 11:42, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Summaries of chapter summaries Are you by any chance Nep Furrow???? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 24 You did a fantastic job on a chapter which is pretty chaotic and contains some pretty powerful scenes, John. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:59, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Kudos Hi John, Just want to second what Egwene said about your work on Chapter 24. As I said earlier, I just re-read the chapter recently, but was amazed at how many details I didn't notice until reading your summary :) A suggestion re. the next to last paragraph of your 19-Sept edit: :"Kallor asks the Crippled God to heal him, but is struck by magic. The sorcery rips into him..." It's unclear where the sorcery came from-- almost as if it came from the CG. It would clarify to say it came from Artanthos/Tayschrenn. (I can't remember if the reader knows Artanthos is Tay before this part or not.) Great job!!! aimzzz (talk) 17:51, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Raising a glass to you It's water, but hey, the thought is what counts. So much in one chapter! Your summary comment gave me an idea for a great new breakfast cereal: Whiskeyjacks-- just add whiskey... aimzzz (talk) 16:00, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :"Btw I lift weights and have steak and whiskey for breakfast." Well, John, that explains a lot, LOL!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 25!!!! Nearly there, John!!!! What a gigantic task this has been. You'll probably sling the book (disk) into the corner, never to be touched again, afterwards. Work will be easy compared to these summaries :) By the way... *tries to look totally nonchalant*... will you be attacking 'House of Chains' next? :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Up next Funny you should mention Advent Calendar, John... I literally just, as in a minute ago, send a PM to Aimzzz saying that I must start reminding people about the project. Didn't know my telepathy was that strong!!!! I think the idea about fleshing out some MoI pages is great. As you have just done such an intense study of the book, there'll be a lot of info still pretty fresh in your mind. Only difference to doing the summaries is the addition of references and writing in past tense. The draw-back of the internet... we are strewn over the face of the earth and won't be able to have a party together to celebrate as and when you get to the end of the MoI summaries. What we need is some immensely reach patron who will fly us to some central location so we can pop the champagne together! Well, one day, maybe... 'beam me up, Scotty' is going to be the answer to that problem! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Only the Epilogue to go, John. That's a blink compared to chapter 25, lol. Do you realize that you have created the third longest page on this Wiki?! Absolute fantastic job!!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC) And just in time... Dejan-delic has done another one of his amazing exotic images. This one for chapter 24. Take a look... perfect treat for you :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:03, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Tiste Andii page Hey there John (Can I call you John? (Just like in the movies)) I'm Toctheyounger (well not literally, but malazanaically). I just wanted to commed you on the great job you did on MoI. There's a lot of info there and I can only imagine how much effort you put into it. I also saw some art on your page and they're absolute knockers. To business. I have been editing the Tiste Andii page and I noticed there isn't any "In Memories of Ice" part for the Tiste Andii. Since you've just read the book just now, I was wondering if you could edit that part, since you are very well aware of what happens and I read MoI only once about a year back. Here's a link: Tiste Andii Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 13:07, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for adding the In Mmemories of Ice part. We'll just have to keep working on that page, its missing sections on RG, TtH and tCG. Did hear you are going to be a father, heartiest congratulations from my end. Toctheyounger (talk) 11:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations all round I just wrote an entire page of admiration of Oscar speech, agreement with Erikson being amazing, can't believe the end of MoI summaries has arrived and so on and so forth... then I hit the wrong button somewhere... gone... all of it... gone *cry*. Please take my thoughts on the matter telepathically, lol. However, the bit I was just writing as disaster struck... Baby??!!! In only a few weeks???? Wowwwwiiieee :) Fantastic, John. Hope all goes well. Just be careful when you are choosing the name... Gruntle may look good on a burly caravan guard but not so sure how a little boy would cope with it in this world! I won't expect you to have any time for anything at all, lol, but drop in say hello occasionally :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:22, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Glad to hear you are still going to do the Calendar :) I think it is going to be quite amazing! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:59, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you sign that great speech of yours?! ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:10, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Guess I need glasses, lol. In my defense, it was very late and I was doing about twenty things all at the same time! I think I read one of the trilogies, ages ago, but have to say, the story didn't stick which is a shame as the author lives just down the road somewhere and I even know people who know him. Now if that was SE... probably just as well he isn't. I'd be on his doorstep saying things like... 'oh, would you mind just verifying this for the Wiki' and... 'oh, you didn't give me the reference for that', lol. I also read one of the books he published as Tom Holt and thought it was very funny. A bit Pratchett like in the clever/witty kind of way.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Tiste Andii Hey John & Toc, I'm putting the same message in both of your Talk pages. Your additions to the Tiste Andii page are great. BUT where are your references? All you need is the chapter number and you could quit hearing about it. In this case, you wouldn't even need to crack the book to find the chapter #. There just happens to be a good summary you could check. Hint: Memories of Ice/Chapter 25. Here's the format: :: Some sentence about Tiste Andii.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 Here's how it will look: :: Some sentence about Tiste Andii.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 In this case you can, er, copy & paste from above. Just paste in whenever there's a new fact. Try it... you will like getting bugged less :) aimzzz (talk) 13:36, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Notes and References Tool Making Arrows Hi John, I added categories to 'Tool Making Arrows', so now it shows up in the gallery & the Category:Johntocaelpiano page. Also added it to the slideshow on Category:Johntocaelpiano. Thank you for posting it and CONGRATULATIONS, father-to-be!!! aimzzz (talk) 15:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) DA message Hi John, in case you don't get notifications for your DA messages - I sent you one. It would be great if you could give me an update there ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hairlock Hi John, Thank you for that wacky image :) Who is next??? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:48, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Telorast and Curdle definitely get the thumbs up from me! Good you see you around again, John :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC)